Benjamin Godfrey
Benjamin Godfrey (December 4, 1794 – August 13, 1862) was an American merchant and philanthropist from Massachusetts. Running away to Ireland at a young age, Godfrey worked on ships in his early life, eventually commanding his own. This vessel was wrecked off the coast of Mexico, but Godfrey found wealth in a trading house in Matamoros, Tamaulipas. However, he was robbed and returned to the U.S. penniless. He moved to Alton, Illinois, where he co-founded a successful business. Godfrey became involved with the Presbytery and established Monticello Seminary for women, now known as Lewis and Clark Community College. He is the namesake of Godfrey, Illinois, where the school is located, and the Benjamin Godfrey Memorial Chapel found there. Early years and education Benjamin Godfrey was born in Chatham, Massachusetts, on December 4, 1794. When he was nine, he ran away from home and took a boat to Ireland. He spent the next nine years there, probably working on ships. Career The War of 1812 motivated Godfrey to return to the United States. He settled with an uncle, who gave him a basic education and helped him study navigation. He served with the United States Navy at some point during the war. Following the conflict, Godfrey worked on a merchant ship. Godfrey later commanded his own ship, establishing lines from Baltimore, Maryland to New Orleans, Louisiana and the West Indies. ]] In the 1820s, Godfrey's ship was wrecked near Brazos Santiago, Mexico. In 1826, he opened a shop in Matamoros, Tamaulipas. The venture was very successful and he became a very wealthy man, but most of his fortune was stolen as it was being transported out the country. He then removed to New Orleans, where he stayed until 1832. He then settled in Alton, Illinois, and soon established a successful partnership with W. S. Gilman as Godfrey & Gilman. The warehouse of Godfrey & Gilman became famous in 1837 when it became the site of the murder of Elijah Parish Lovejoy. Godfrey became very close with the local Presbyterian church and built a stone church for them in 1833. He was named a church elder on June 5, 1840. In honor of their founder, the Monticello Female Seminary named their 1854 church the Benjamin Godfrey Memorial Chapel. ]] Godfrey erected a seminary for women, using $53,000 of his own money. On April 11, 1838, the Monticello Seminary opened. After the school closed, its buildings became part of Lewis and Clark Community College. Godfrey purchased large tracts of land for his own use, eventually accumulating over . Godfrey turned his business attention to the railroads and worked as a contractor for the Alton & Sangamon Railroad. However, Godfrey struggled to manage his holdings and lost most of his wealth in the ensuing years. Godfrey, Illinois, was named his honor. Personal life Godfrey married Harriet Cooper on November 27, 1817; they had twelve children. He re-married on August 15, 1839, to R. E. Petit; they had three children. Ten of his children survived to adulthood. Daughter Catherine married state representative John Mills Pearson. Godfrey died on August 13, 1862, and was buried in Godfrey Cemetery. Today Godfrey city leaders were in 2017 setting up an urban trail, the Benjamin Godfrey Legacy Trail, to create a municipal heritage experience in honor of Godfrey. Ten historic plaques have been designated to mark significant sites along the legacy trail. References Category:1794 births Category:1862 deaths Category:People from Chatham, Massachusetts Category:People from New Orleans, Louisiana Category:People from Alton, Illinois Category:Philanthropists from Illinois Category:University and college founders Category:American expatriates in Mexico Category:Nautical captains Category:United States Navy sailors Category:Founders of schools in the United States